


coming home to you

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff, and she just needs to Talk, and she saw too many naked men today, ava is a tired lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: A noise comes from the door, and Ava turns her head, starting a little when she sees Sara leaning in the now open doorway. A soft smile spreads on her face at the sight of Ava’s shock. “Sorry, was I disturbing you?” she asks, her voice sarcastic.or: sara and ava talk/debrief post episode, in the most fluffiest of ways





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to take a break from writing, but after the ep i just wanted... something of them, you know? so enjoy what is essentially a recap of the episode, but told from Ava 'world's most tired lesbian' Sharpe's perspective, with added fluff and cuteness and domesticity and a ~teeny bit of worrying bc ava's a worrier.
> 
> i wrote this in an hour and a half and it has not been edited because i'm trying to be lowkey about my writing rn
> 
> enjoy!

As soon as Nate leaves the Bureau, with Ava having assured him that she will be transferring him some of his new salary upfront, so he can look for a place to live that isn’t the Bureau, Ava opens a portal to the Waverider. She could call and ask if Sara could come to Ava’s, but it’s been a long day, and she wants something more immediate and certain.

It opens directly into Sara’s room. She’s the only person for whom Gideon doesn’t block off portals direct into Sara’s quarters, something that had made Ava way too giddy when Sara admitted that. It makes _sense_. Sara wouldn’t want anyone else to have unlimited access to the only private space she has, but _still_. It had still filled Ava up with something warm and fuzzy when she’d realised.

She flops down on the bed, still fully clothed. The day had been far more stressful than she could’ve even imagined, and all she needs right now is Sara. But she doesn’t know whether they’re still cleaning up the fugitive, whether everything is completely fixed, so she’s not going to call Sara. She can wait. She stares up at the ceiling. The quiet of the Waverider, the gentle sounds of machinery whirring in the background the only noise, is relaxing. Especially compared to the chaos of the Bureau today. She closes her eyes for a second—and then when she opens them again, realises she’d fallen briefly asleep.

A noise comes from the door, and she turns her head, starting a little when she sees Sara leaning in the now open doorway. A soft smile spreads on her face at the sight of Ava’s shock. “Sorry, was I disturbing you?” she asks, her voice sarcastic.

“Yes,” Ava says. “You startled me.”

“Well, maybe, _you_ ,” Sara says, her tone accusatory, pointing a finger at Ava, pushing herself out of the door frame and moving away from the door, “startled _me_. Here I was, minding my own business, and then there’s someone in my quarters.”

The door slides shut behind her, and Ava forces herself upwards, worry immediately twisting in her stomach. She narrows her eyes, trying to figure out if Sara is joking or not. Suddenly, she’s worried she shouldn’t have come straight in, that she should’ve called first, that she’s going to upset the balance and everything’s going to fall apart again. “I’m sorry. I can go, if you’re busy, or if you’d rather I call first, because, you let me portal in here but I can call if you want, or—”

Sara reaches the bed, sitting down next to her, grabbing Ava’s hand where they’re beginning to twist in her lap. “Hey. No. Baby. Sorry. That was a joke. I knew you were here from the second you portalled on. You really think Gideon wouldn’t let me know every time literally _anything_ happens on this ship? She tells me when the toilet’s blocked. If she didn’t tell me when someone was in my quarters, there’d be something wrong with her.”

“Oh.” It comes out as a breath. “Okay.” Ava looks down, at where their hands are linked. “So I don’t have to call?”

“Mmm-mm,” Sara says, shaking her head. The hand that isn’t linked with Ava’s comes up to Ava’s cheek, stroking gently. When she speaks again, her voice is slow, but firm, purposeful. “I got Gideon to take the block off your courier for a reason, Ava. Because I want us to keep growing. I want you to feel comfortable to come here whenever. If we were— If we were living together, we’d be sharing a room. We’re not, but… this way, if you can just come here any time you want, it’s almost like the real thing, yeah? Almost like it’s ours, even if we’re not here together all the time.” She’s kept eye contact with Ava the whole time. Everything about her voice, her expression, her tone, is dripping with earnestness. She wants Ava to know that she means this, and Ava believes her.

Sara’s words settle deep inside her, driving away the worries. She leans forward, and Sara does the rest of the work, the hand still on Ava’s cheek moving her face close enough to kiss. Ava sinks into it for a second, for thirty seconds, just letting her body give itself over to what it wants, and then pulls back.

And then she realises something. “If you knew I was here the second I got here, how come you let me doze off? I was asleep”—she looks down at her courier—“I was asleep for _fifteen_ minutes!”

Sara laughs, the sound low in her throat. “You look cute when you sleep, baby. And it seemed like you needed it. I didn’t mind giving you a couple of minutes. I had to chase down John, to make sure he’d actually gotten rid of the Fairy Godmother.”

“And had he?” Ava asks, so unable to disguise the distaste in her voice and on her face that Sara laughs again, her thumb making circles on the back of Ava’s palm.

“Yeah. He had. It’s fine. Or,” she says, reconsidering. “It is until the bones start going again. But yeah. It’s fine. Are you?”

Ava screws up her mouth. “What?”

“You have that look on your face that you get when you want to talk about something,” Sara says, matter of fact.

“I do?”

“Mhhmm,” Sara says. “You have lots of looks. Like, there’s that one. But then there’s also the ‘Sara, you and the Legends have done something wrong again’ one—”

“Uh—” Ava begins to protest, but Sara shushes her with a finger to her lips.

“Don’t deny it. We may be dating, but you still do that sometimes. I don’t _mind_ it, but you do.”

“When was the last time I told you you’d done something wrong?”

“Mexico. The second to last anachronism,” Sara says, without even thinking, and, oh. Yeah. She’s right.

“Okay. Fair. But that was only a tiny thing you’d done wrong. And I didn’t even blame you. That was partly the _Bureau’s_ fault.”

Sara is just watching her, amusedly. “Then there’s your 'I want to apologise for something that I don’t even need to apologise for’ look, which you’re doing _right_ now, and your ‘we should have sex right now’ look, which I _like_ , but doesn’t feel like it’s what you’re going for right at this moment, and your ‘I have something to tell you about the timeline that you’re not going to like’ look, and—”

“Okay!” Ava stops her there. “I have a lot of looks. You know me too well.”

It’s not really a complaint though. Hearing Sara rattle off the minutia of Ava’s facial expressions without even thinking about it is causing that warm feeling in her stomach to grow again. She never thought she’d have that, someone who cared so deeply about learning all the little things about her. She _definitely_ didn’t think she’d get that once her… heritage had been revealed.

And now, she has Sara, sitting in front of her and loving her, and it’s a little overwhelming, but in the best way.

“I know you exactly the right amount,” Sara says, a half smile on her face. She reaches up to tuck some hair behind Ava’s ear. “But, seriously, did you want to talk? Like, if I misread, and this is just a booty call, I’m totally up for it, but—”

Ava laughs, looking away, somehow still feeling a blush rise on her face at those words, despite the notion of them having sex not being even vaguely new. “No. I guess I— I guess I did want to talk. It’s just…” she sighs, falling back against the bed. “It’s been a long day.”

Sara makes an understanding noise, and then, before Ava can realise what’s happening, she’s moving them both, until Ava’s head is resting in her lap, Sara sitting cross-legged, leaning against the headboard. Her fingers still run through Ava’s hair, careful movements causing shivers to rise up on Ava’s skin.

“Talk, baby.”

Ava sighs again. “It just… I’ve never been good at all the… the social stuff that comes with being Director, you know? Like I’m fine giving orders, but when I have to actually… make people like me and agree with me, I just… freeze. So I was working late last night, trying to figure out how I was going to convince some random dude from the Department of Defence to give me literally _billions_ of dollars, and then _Nate_ turns up, and he’s not wearing any pants—”

Above her, Sara’s hands still. “Wait. Nate turned up not wearing any pants? I thought he was seeing his Dad.”

Yet another sigh escapes from Ava’s mouth. “He is. But he has no house, so he was _living_ at the Bureau. Anyway. He turned up, he wasn’t wearing pants, it was terrible—”

“Sounds incredibly traumatising,” Sara murmurs from above her, her voice mostly supportive, but there’s a hint of a laugh there. Ava ignores that, ignores the fact that the situation _was_ objectively funny. Just not _subjectively_ funny.

“It was. And then he persuades me to let him help with the presentation, which like, fine, okay, people seem to like him, so I figure, ‘What can go wrong?’ and then—”

“Everything went wrong?” Sara suggests, a slight grimace on her face. “Yeah. That tends to happen when Legends get involved with any sort of official business. I don’t think we’re built for it. But you should’ve known that by now, baby,” she says, her voice slightly teasing, slightly reproachful. “Disaster follows us.”

“I was _trying_ to be more trustful of you guys. You know, since you’re my girlfriend now, and all. I was trying to give him a _chance_. And then…” she trails off, sighing.

“And then?” Sara prompts. Her fingers move to Ava’s temples, lightly massaging in a way that feels amazing.

Ava closes her eyes for a second, and then reopens them, looking up at Sara. “And then the Defence Department guy was _literally_ Nate’s dad, who he had insulted yesterday. Because, obviously. It’s like, I _knew_ the guy’s name, I knew they had the same surname, but why the fuck would I assume they were _related_?” Her voice is raising, spiralling, because even though everything turned out alright, there was a minute there where things had looked like they’d go terribly. Recounting it, despite being therapeutic, despite fulfilling Ava’s need to tell Sara everything, to properly _communicate_ , is still bringing back memories of the panic she had felt when Nate had dropped out of the presentation. “And then the presentation goes _terribly_ , because Gary is just talking magic at him without any proof, and then he shows Nate’s dad his _nipple,_ and—”

“Okay. Stop,” Sara says, interrupting her. “Stop for a second. Breathe.” So Ava does, letting her chest rise and fall for a few seconds. Sara leans down, presses her mouth to Ava’s forehead. “It worked out, right? You got the money? Ray said you got the money.”

“Yeah. We got the money.” A small smile spreads on her face. “We got… we actually got more than what I was originally going to ask for. It’s just— Nate got Ray. Or— the pig that was Ray, and everything was hinging on this pig just… randomly deciding to turn back into Ray, and it was so much of a risk, and it wasn’t doing _anything_ , and then Ray was there, and he was _naked_ —”

“Oh, honey, you’ve seen far too many men without pants in the past day,” Sara says, her voice sympathetic.

“I know,” Ava says, thankful for the recognition. “Thank you. It’s been terrible, and, like, I was incredibly stressed because Ray was… completely naked in front of this man who held our entire future in his hands, and I just kinda… panicked when he asked how much money we needed. So I went… high.”

“Oh?” Sara asks, raising an appreciative eyebrow. “How high?”

“I was going to ask for $4 billion. And then I figured, why not add a bit more. So I asked for $4.2. And he said yes.”

Sara laughs out loud at that. “You got… $200 million more than you’d planned because you were so shaken by the sight of my naked teammate? Maybe we should be springing more naked men on you, Aves.”

Ava covers her face, groaning. “Please don’t. I don’t think my heart has recovered from the stress of it all. One more naked man and I am _done_ for.”

Sara laughs again, pulling Ava’s hands away from her face, stroking her fingers again over the skin put on show. “Okay. No more naked men. Just...” she leans down, until her face is close again. “Just $4.2 billion. Do you know how hot that is? That you’re in control of literal billions of dollars?”

Ava can feel heat spreading on her face, and she can’t talk, because Sara’s face is so close, and her voice is so low.

“That’s so hot, baby. I don’t think I’ve ever even had like… $1000 in my bank account at one point in time.”

“Wait, never?” Ava interjects, twisting her body to look at Sara properly.

Sara shrugs, pushes Ava back down into her lap, forcing the tension out of her. “I was a broke college student, and then an assassin, and then a vigilante, and then dead, and then here. None of those things paid me.”

“Okay, fair,” Ava says, relaxing again.

“Yes, fair,” Sara says, smirking, “but the point isn’t how broke I’ve been all my adult life—it’s how hot it is that you’re in charge of $4.2 billion.”

“A year,” Ava says, her voice quiet.

Sara frowns. “What was that?”

“It’s $4.2 billion a year.”

“That’s even hotter,” Sara says, her mouth falling open a little, her eyes tingeing with something that Ava recognises as lust.

And then Ava pulls away, because there’s one last thing she has to get off her chest. Sara makes a noise of protest, but Ava still keeps sitting up, until she can properly look Sara in the eye, not see her upside down anymore.

“Does that… does that make up for me… stealing Nate? Because I honestly didn’t think he’d say yes. I would’ve talked to you first if I’d thought he’d say yes. I wasn’t really… thinking.”

Sara looks away, briefly, a million emotions flickering over her face, but when she looks back, there’s only one left: love. “Yeah, Ava. It’s okay. You didn’t steal him. He’s a big boy. He can make his own decisions. If he wants to hang out with the government stiffs and wear the polyblend suit—” Ava makes a noise, and Sara laughs— “look, you look good in it, baby, but it’s not a great suit. Anyway. If he wants to do that, who the hell am I to stop him?”

“Really?” Ava asks, nervous again.

“Yeah, baby, really. If he was going to leave us for anyone, I’d rather it was someone I trust. And there’s no-one I trust like you.” Ava tilts her head, blinking back tears. Sara notices, her thumb going to Ava’s lash line. “Hey. It’s okay. You got through it all. And I’m not mad about Nate. I promise. Am I going to miss him on the ship? Sure. But it’s not like we’re not going to _see_ him anymore, you know? Like, you guys are spending some of those billions on helping us, right?”

Ava nods, her eyes still watery.

Sara smiles a weak smile, and then her hands are either side of Ava’s face, pulling her back in, kissing her, hard.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs against Ava’s lips. “You don’t need to worry. I got you.” And then she’s pulling back further, her hands still on Ava’s face. “But also… you got this, baby. You’re a good Director. You made today work. You got this. You got this.”

Ava nods again, Sara’s words spurring her on. She _did_ get through today. She made it work. She has the budget, and they’re not going to get shut down—so, most importantly, they can keep supporting the Legends.

“Yeah. You’re right. God. You’re always right.”

Sara grins. “I know.”

Ava half smiles, half shakes her head. “And just… so incredibly humble.”

“That’s why you love me,” Sara says. “Because of how humble I am.” Ava rolls her eyes, but she can’t help but drink the sight of Sara in front of her in, couldn’t deny how much she loves her, even if she tried. And then Sara speaks again. “And, okay, this might defeat my ‘humble’ point, but you’ve got a different look now, baby.”

Ava can already tell where this is going, but she still asks, still raises an eyebrow, gamely. “Oh? Which look is that?”

“The ‘we should have sex right now’ one.” Sara sits back, crossing her arms, the expression on her face the furthest possible thing from humble. Ava doesn’t say anything for a second, and Sara tries again. “Well? Was I right?”

Ava rolls her eyes again, and then leans forward, pressing up on her knees to find Sara’s mouth with her own, find Sara’s chin with her fingers. “Yeah,” she says, when she eventually breaks away. “I guess you were.”

“Funny, that,” Sara replies, a cheeky grin still on her face.

Ava shuts her up with another kiss. Sara’s fingers pull at Ava’s clothes—and the second her fingertips touch Ava’s skin, all thoughts of how stressful the day were disappear. Ava lets herself sink into the feeling, lets Sara push her backwards, until she’s pressed on top of her.

For a second, she doesn’t kiss Ava, just watches, her fingers tracing Ava’s lips. Ava takes the opportunity to speak. “I love you,” she says, earnest.

Sara nods. “Yeah. I know. I love you too.”


End file.
